


Home

by StarryNight1525



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNight1525/pseuds/StarryNight1525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia talk about college and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Stiles stood next to the microwave drumming his fingers on the counter as he waited for the conventient machine to signal his food was ready. They were getting ready to graduate; Scott, Kira, Malia, Lydia and himself. They had made it. After everything, they were standing on freedoms door step. The freedom to leave Beacon Hills and find a home somewhere where the supernatural wasn’t knocking on their doorstep every other night. Most of them were leaving. Kira was going back to New York with her parents. She was going to Brown in the fall to study Japanese folklore. Malia was heading out with Derek and Braden to find this ‘Desert Wolf’. Scott was going to stick around here, keep an eye on Liam. An Alpha’s job is never truly finished after all. Lydia, the last he had heard she hadn’t decided if she was going to go to Stanford or Harvard; let’s face it though wherever she decided Stiles knew they gained an asset. As for Stiles, he hadn’t told anyone yet but he was attending Stanford. He was going to get his Criminal Justice degree with a minor in folklore so he could come back and help his Dad out until he retired. 

This was the first night in forever that Stiles didn’t have anything to do. No emergency pack meetings, no needing to contact his dad over an accident, no school work and no relationship duties. Granted he enjoyed his relationship with Malia but ever since Mexico and saving Scott, things weren’t the same. They both felt it, so Malia broke it off. Stiles wasn’t exactly upset seeing as he was realizing more and more everyday that a certain piece was missing. A piece only Lydia could fix. 

Lydia, 5’3 strawberry blonde hair, eyes that could see through you if you looked into them for too long. Lydia was the center of his infatuation, an obession since grade school. Now, when Stiles looked at her all he could see was this powerful, strong, independent, intelligent young woman he was so so so blessed to know. Their relationship was off and strained at best in the beginning. He was trying to shield her from this world that Scott got thrust into, yet here he was trying to keep a werewolf and banshee from harm. The relationship he now had with Lydia was...well currently it wasn’t that great. He had put all of this energy into Malia, trying to make sure she was getting the hang of being a human again. He had forgotten to be the tether to a very broken banshee. He, while trying to push away the guilt away from losing Allison, forgot about the heartbreak that Lydia was feeling. 

Stiles ran his hands over his face and through his hair when there was knock on the door. Stiles glanced down at his sweatpant and lacrosse tee self realizing he wasn’t dressed for company. He trudged over to the door anyways, praying it wasn’t anything important. 

 

Lydia couldn’t believe she was standing here. Things between Stiles and herself weren’t exactly comfortable anymore. Ever since Malia came into the picture things felt off, weird. She now understood how Stiles felt all those years. She wanted her best friend back. She wanted it to feel easy between them again. So, here she was at ten o’clock at night knocking on the Stilinski’s door. 

When Stiles opened the door he was very surprised to see Lydia standing there. For one she wasn’t dressed like everyone was so accustomed to seeing her. She was in a pair of leggings and a Beacon Hills Cyclones t-shirt wit her hair braided to the side. Stiles had to admit, he liked when she dressed like this. It was like glimpse into seeing the real Lydia. Then it hit him like a flash of lighting. Lydia had only shown up at his house if something was wrong, as of late. Only when she was getting a banshee feeling.

“Hey Lydia!” Stiles said greeting his friend and praying she wasn’t getting a feeling.  
“Hey Stiles.” She said in small sad voice.  
“Everything okay?” He ask stepping back to let her walk inside.  
She looked up at him, of course that would be his thought; that she was only there because she felt something supernatural.  
“Everythings fine on the supernatural front Stiles. This is more human.” Lydia said walking toward the kitchen. She heard him let out a breath she was almost sure he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Oh, well that’s good. Wait, what do you mean ‘more human’?” Stiles ask following her.  
“We haven’t hung out or talked or anything in such a long time I wanted to catch up. See how my friend was.” Lydia informed him taking a seat at the table.  
“Oh, I like that.” He said starting to take a seat when the microwave singled.  
“Food?” She ask  
“Uh, just some leftovers.” Stiles admitted moving toward the microwave. He pulled it out and looked down at it. It neither looked or smelled like something he wanted to eat anymore.  
“Uh, how about I order a pizza?” Lydia ask trying not to laugh.  
“Yeah, that sounds like a better idea.” Stiles agreed throwing the food into the trash.

After getting all settled on the couch with their pizza and a movie, Lydia realized she needed to tell Stiles about her plans. She turned to look at him, he was so at ease, calm even. If you knew Stiles Stilinski you knew he was never calm. 

“Why are you starring?” Stiles ask looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
“We need to talk.” Lydia said seriously.  
Stiles paused the movie, “Okay, it worries me when you say stuff like that. What’s wrong?”  
Lydia smiled at him, of course he was get all fidgety, “Nothing bad, breathe. It’s about college.”  
“Oh?” Stiles said giving her his full attention.  
“I haven’t told anyone but Mom, I got accepted into Stanford.” She said carefully, unsure of how he was going to take it. 

Stiles, got up and went to the table by the door. Where he and his dad put all the mail and miscellaneous. He pulled out two envelops and handed them both to Lydia.

The first was his acceptance letter to Stanford. She couldn’t believe it. They were both going?! She was so excited she hugged him without looking at the second envelop.  
“You’ve got to look at the second one too.” He laughed and hugged her back.  
So, she pulled back and looked at the second piece of paper. It was a lease agreement. He had gotten his own apartment just off campus. She looked up at him.  
“Uh, how?” was all she can get out.  
“Well, Dad and I went up a few weeks ago to tour the campus and we seen this apartment for rent too and I had some money saved up so I got it. Its two bedrooms in case Scott comes up for a weekend or whatever. Or I get a roommate. So yeah.”  
“We’re going to Stanford together!” Lydia said wrapping her arms around him once again.  
“Yeah we are.” Stiles agreed.  
Lydia slowly pulled back to look at him, those wonderfully warm honey eyes that she has come to be comforted by after all these years. Her saving grace when she couldn’t see the good. The boy she had fallen so deeply in love with was going to be with her every step of the way to her dreams just like she was going to be him.

Lydia, kissed him. She didn’t even remember leaning in but here she was feeling so warm and trying to tell this boy how she felt. He didn’t kiss back, he was too scared. She slowly pulled away thinking she had misread the whole thing.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” She said looking down at her hands. Stiles put his hand under chin to lift her head to look at him again.  
“Don’t be sorry, you just surprised me. Can I try again?” He said trying to comfort her.  
She looked up at him, a single tear had escaped, “are you sure?”  
Stiles, pulled this beautiful, smart, sweet, kind girl who he fell for so long ago into his arms, “I am 100% positive.” 

In that moment, they felt at home. They knew deep within their souls that this was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, except the plot.


End file.
